Nazgûl
The Nazgûl (Black Speech: Ringwraiths, sometimes written Ring-wraiths) were the dreaded ring-bound servants of the Dark Lord Sauron in Middle-earth throughout the Second and Third Age. Once the nine great Kings of Men, they were all given Rings of Power. The nine, blinded by greed, took them without question and subsequently after the forging of the One Ring, became the slaves of Sauron and later his chief lieutenants. After decades the effect of the rings left the Kings spectral, invisible to all but Sauron and whomever wore the One. The nine Nazgûl traveled abroad in black cloaks and hauberks of silver mail which gave them form. Widely feared, the nine were known as Sauron's " most terrible servants," the most notable of whom was the Witch King of Angmar. It is possible Sauron created them trying to make similar servants as Morgoths Balrogs - his most feared and powerfull slaves. History Second Age During the Second Age of Middle-earth the elven-smiths of Eregion forged the Rings of Power, nine of which were given to great and powerful Kings of Men--three of whom were lords of Númenor who were corrupted by Sauron. For many years the nine kings used these rings, which gained them great wealth, prestige and power. However, the corrupting effect of the rings made their bodily forms fade over time until they had become wraiths entirely and served only Sauron. The nine, known as the Nazgûl or Ringwraiths, were first seen around 2251 of the Second Age, and soon became established as Sauron's primary servants, though they were temporarily dispersed after Sauron's downfall in 3434 at the hands of Isildur's sword in the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. Return of the Nazgûl Because the Ruling Ring was not destroyed, the Ringwraiths and their master survived, and the Nazgûl re-emerged around the year 1300 of the Third Age. It was around this time that the Witch-king of Angmar launched attacks against the nearby kingdom of Arnor. The first target was the realm of Rhudaur. After conquering Rhudaur and replacing the Dúnedain king with one of the native Hillmen, possibly descended from the kin of Ulfang, in the year 1356 he moved against Arthedain. This resulted in the death of King Argeleb I but Arthedain was not yet defeated for it still managed to maintain a line of defense along the Weather Hills. In 1409 came the attack on Cardolan. Also during this time, the forces of the Witch-king burned and destroyed the watchtower of Amon Sûl. With the fall of Cardolan, Arthedain's capital, Fornost, followed and with that the last kingdom of Arnor was destroyed. A year later, a prince of Gondor named Eärnur arrived with the intention of aiding Arthedain. However after he discovered that he was too late, he and his army marched against the forces of the Witch-king, utterly destroying them at the Battle of Fornost. The Witch-king escaped and retreated to Mordor, Angmar having served its purpose. At some point, the Witch-king sent Barrow-wights to the Barrow-downs to prevent Cardolan from being resurrected. Upon his return to Mordor, the Witch-king gathered the other eight Nazgûl. In the year 2000 the Nazgûl attacked, and after two years conquered, Minas Ithil, renaming it Minas Morgul and acquiring a Palantír for their Dark Master. It was from Minas Morgul that the Nine directed the rebuilding of Sauron's armies and the preparation of Mordor for their master's return. In 2942 Sauron returned to Mordor, openly declaring himself by 2951. He sent two or three of the Nazgûl to garrison his fortress Dol Guldur in Mirkwood. They were led by Khamul, the second most powerful of the Nazgul behind the Witch-King. Hunt for the Ring Shire and Bree Near the beginning of the War of the Ring in 3018, the creature Gollum, who had once owned the Ring, was captured and tortured in Mordor. Eventually Gollum revealed that the One Ring was located somewhere in the Shire, belonging to a Hobbit named "Baggins". Immediately Sauron ordered the Nine to leave for the Shire and obtain the Ring. Leaving Minas Morgul robed in black and on horseback, set out for the Shire. Soon the Nine entered the Shire, where they learned the Ring was in the possession of Bilbo Baggins' nephew, Frodo. Subsequently, after searching for Frodo, one of the Nine, Khamûl the Easterling, had his first encounter with him. As Frodo and his friends, Sam, Merry and Pippin, took Bucklebury ferry to reach Crickhollow, Khamûl, who had narrowly missed them, was forced to go around to the Brandywine Bridge instead. Shortly after this, the Nine arrived at Frodo's new home in Crickhollow. Though Frodo had already left for Bree by the time the Nine arrived, they were soon given information regarding Frodo's whereabouts by Bill Ferny, a spy of Saruman. Consequently, the Nazgûl attacked the village of Bree, where Frodo was located. However, during the time it took the Nazgûl to reach Bree, Frodo and company were hidden from their pursuers by Gandalf the Grey's ally: Aragorn. Weathertop Unable to find the Hobbit, the Nine shortly left Bree. Several days after the scouring of Bree, the Nazgûl encountered Gandalf the Grey, who was on his way to Rivendell to meet up with Frodo, while scouting nearby Weathertop. An all-night battle commenced at Weathertop between the Nazgûl and Gandalf. Though Gandalf was able to escape, four of the Nine pursued him, while five remained near Weathertop. Several days later, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry made camp at the base of the ruins of Amon Sûl. Discovering them, the five Nazgûl attacked the group. As they confronted the four Hobbits, Frodo put on the Ring and attempted to resist the Nazgûl. Instead the Nazgûl leader quickly stabbed Frodo with the Morgul-blade. However, at this moment, Aragorn attacked the five Nazgûl. Fighting the ranger, the five Nazgûl were quickly driven away, due to Aragorn's use of firebrands. Ford of Bruinen Regrouping, the Nazgûl continued to pursue Frodo. Eventually, they caught up with him, then riding the horse of Glorfindel. Chasing Frodo until they reached the Ford of Bruinen, the nine Nazgûl, now reunited, demanded Frodo give them the Ring. Frodo refused and defied them. Provoked, the Nazgûl crossed the river to take the Ring by force from a weak and injured Frodo. However, the water, enchanted by Elrond and Gandalf, formed a great wave and swept the the Nine away, killing their horses. Lacking the means to successfully attack Rivendell, where Frodo and his companions took refuge, the Nazgûl were forced to retreat to Mordor on foot and stop their hunt for the Ring. War of the Ring Battle of Pelennor Fields Returning to Mordor in complete failure, the Nazgûl were forced to abandon their hunt for the Ring. At this point the Nine received new mounts to replaced their horses: fell beasts. With their new mounts, the nine attacked the ruined city of Osgiliath with an army of Orcs and secured it. After this, they made way for the assault on Minas Tirith. The Witch King led Sauron's forces during the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. During the battle, the Witch King confronted Gandalf the White when attempting to enter the city. However, before the Witch King could engage Gandalf in battle, the forces of Rohan arrived. The Witch King immediately left Gandalf to deal with the new threat. The Witch King attacked King Théoden on the battlefield. As Théoden was crushed by his horse, the lord of the Nazgûl prepared to finsh him off. However, Théoden's niece Éowyn and Meriadoc Brandybuck rode up on horseback and she confronted the Witch King. Engaging the Witch King in battle, Éowyn killed the Nazgûl's fell beast. The Witch King, however, was unaffected by this and attacked Éowyn with his mace (shown as a flail in the Peter Jackson movie). After breaking Éowyn's arm, the Witch King prepared to kill her. However, Meriadoc stabbed the Witch King in the leg from behind with the Barrow-blade. Injured, the Witch King screamed in pain and Éowyn stabbed her sword into his crown and body, thus killing the lord of the Nazgûl and fulfilling the prophecy of Glorfindel. Battle of Morannon and defeat During Battle of the Morannon the remaining eight Nazgûl, mounted on fell beasts, attacked the Army of the West. Eventually, however, the Nazgûl were confronted by the Eagles, led by Gwaihir. Simultaneoulsy, Frodo Baggins claimed the Ring for himself near the fires of Mount Doom. Sauron immediately became aware of Frodo. Enraged, Sauron ordered the eight Nazgûl to fly with all possible speed to Mount Doom and seize the Ring. However, the Nazgûl failed; the Ring was cast into the fires of Mount Doom and destroyed. Sauron was immediately defeated by the loss of the Ring, Mount Doom underwent a gigantic volcanic eruption and all eight Nazgûl were destroyed, their form and power dissipating forever. Weapons and Abilities The Nazgûl were untouchable to mortal men, unless attacked with enchanted weapons. Their own weapons included long swords of steel, daggers, and poisonous darts. Their leader possessed a powerful black mace as well. Their arsenal of deadly armaments was not confined to physical means; they also had powerful voices, which brought terror into the hearts of mortals. They wore hauberks of silver mail and had enhanced senses, the greatest of which was their sense of smell. The Nine could communicate telepathically. They do not see during the day as mortals do; instead they see shadowy forms. During the night they see many signs and forms invisible to mortal eyes; it is at night that they are to be feared most. They can smell the blood of living things, and they desire and hate it. Their presence can be felt as a troubling of the heart, and they can more keenly feel the presence of others. At all times, they sense the presence of the Ring and are drawn to it. They were surrounded by an aura of terror, which affected all living creatures; their aura (called the Black Breath) could be toxic to those hapless enough to come near them. Of course, their horrible cries put many a battle-hardened warrior to flight as well. Some of the Nazgûl appear to have been accomplished sorcerers and used magic to devastating effect. The fear the Nine inspired was one of their greatest strengths. According to Gandalf, if Sauron regained the One, they would become vastly more powerful. However, it is unclear as to how. Weaknesses Though the Ringwraiths were among the greatest of Sauron's servants, they also had certain weaknesses that could be used against them. One of these was daylight itself. With the exception of the Witch-King of Angmar, all of them (especially Khamûl) could not operate as well under the Sun and generally feared it. They could also not cross running water unless they had to, although the only evidence of this was at Bruinen, and the water there was enhanced with Elven magic. Their greatest weakness was apparently fire. At Weathertop, Aragorn used fire to drive the Ringwraiths away from Frodo. At the Ford of Bruinen, Aragorn and the hobbits that accompanied Frodo used it again to assist Glorfindel and drive the Ringwraiths into the raging water. Even the Witch-King feared fire, though it possibly troubled him less than the other eight Nazgûl. If an enemy was strong, enough so to resist fear, then the Ringwraiths, except the Witch-King, had little real power over them individually. Heroes of Middle-earth such as Aragorn, Gandalf, and Glorfindel could face the Ringwraiths and defeat or at least elude them, provided that they were not confronted by multiple Ringwraiths or the Witch-King single-handedly. Mounts At the start of the War of the Ring the nine Nazgûl rode black horses stolen from Rohan, which they relied heavily on for transport. However, after the encounter with Glorfindel at Ford of Bruinen, the Black Riders lost their horses, which were killed in the flood. Returning to Mordor by foot to regroup, the Nazgûl received fell beasts from Sauron to replace the horses. With the fell beasts, the nine attacked the ruined city of Osgiliath in order to clear the way for a siege on Minas Tirith. Subsequently, the Nazgûl used the fell beasts to their advantage at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields and the Battle of the Morannon. Names, titles and terms Sauron's Ringwraiths were unusual in that they were normally referred to by their native name - Nazgûl - which is Black Speech for "Ringwraith", or "servant"- rather than being given an Elvish name. The rarely used Quenya name for Nazgûl is Úlairi; from this it can be conjectured that the Sindarin term is Ulaer. They are also called the Fell Riders and Black Wings (when they ride the Fell beasts), and the Nine Riders and the Black Riders (when they ride the black horses). By the Orcs of the Tower of Cirith Ungol they are called the Shriekers. Some Nazgûl are named or identified individually in Tolkien's works. Their leader was the Witch-king of Angmar, and his second in command was named Khamûl, the "Black Easterling" or the "Shadow of the East". Tolkien stated that three of them were great Númenórean lords. Khamûl was a lord of the Easterlings. Gallery LOTR78 beds Bree.JPG|The Nazgûl as they appear in Ralph Bakshi's 1978 version of Lord of the Rings. Ringwraith 1978.png Jackson Ringwraith.png Trivia The Nazgûl are the subject of the song "The Wraith Of The Rings" from the album "Middle Earth" by Bob Catley. They are also the subject for the song "Shadows" by the Swedish Power metal band Sabaton References *The Silmarillion: Of the Rings of Power and the Third Age *The Lord of the Rings Note 1: "What were the names of the nine Nazgûl?" at The Encyclopedia of Arda External link * de:Nazgûl it:Nazgûl pl:Nazgûle ru:Назгулы Category:Villains Category:Nazgûl Category:Ring bearers Category:Servants of Sauron